roblox_galaxy_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
Hawklight
The Hawklight is considered to be one of the strongest [[:Category:Battleship|'Battleships']]' '''in Galaxy, especially as a PvP ship. Description A popular Battleship for new and experienced players alike. Many players have used the '''Hawklight' for Sieges; however, it also shines as a PvP ship. Its powerful array of Turrets and Spinals allow it to quickly destroy ships of many different sizes. The placement of the Turrets makes it very easy to land the first few hits, but if facing more agile ships with turn speeds comparable to the Gryphon, the Hawklight will have difficulty landing powerful hits. Interior The interior of the Hawklight is pretty normal inside. You'll enter an empty dock port with a single teleporter to the bridge, inside the bridge is a fairly detailed room with a single pilot's seat facing an orange triangle, and the back of the triangle is another white triangle, and it is rather weird. Advantages * Decent health pool, especially towards Shields. * Perfect for destroying attacking or defending Ships in a siege or counter-siege. * Very high Spinal damage to hulled Ships. * Cheap compared to other battleships. * Balanced turrets. * Great turret firepower. * Quite fast for a battleship. * Explosion Value of 100 Disadvantages * While it is not technically a blind spot, the bottom of the ship is rather exposed to tiny, agile Ships. * Hard to damage Hull if you can't aim with Spinals. * Several blind spots. * Hull health is low compared to Shields. * When hulled/in battle, Its hard to warp away as most opponents will likely chase after you. Strategy * It is a great ship for fighting Battlecruisers and other large ships, however, do not attack faster more agile ships. * Unless you're a skilled pilot, warp away from ships like the Razor Wing. * Great ship for Sieges and counter-sieges, use it for that. * The''' Hawklight 'is effective at destroying Hull-Focused Opponents with its 8 Medium Cannons. * Don't let enemy ships get underneath you, instead get underneath them to hit your turrets or in front of them to fire your spinals. * Try and stay away from shield breakers, since the Hawklight is focused on shield. * Once hulled, '''immediately' warp back to a friendly starbase or such and dock''' ASAP'. As people will likely chase you down once they see that your hulled. If they do follow you to your starbase, '''despawn' and heal another time. Don't take any chances. Version History * Added in the Halloween Event 2016. * Received a remodel in update ??. * Changed in .63h to replace one Medium Laser with a Heavy Laser, increased Hull health by 250, and price changed. * Max Shield increased to 3050 from 2750 in .65b *Remodeled in version .66b, also recieving a buff, with its Shield health going from 3050 to 4150, its hull from 2350 to 2750, as well as gaining 2 more Dual Medium Cannons. Trivia * When the game first came out this was the largest ship in the game. *This ship is most likely named after Champion Hawklight from Field of Battle; a game also created by Rcouret. *Since this ship is one of the earliest ships to be added, several other ships reference it in their descriptions. *Featured in the main thumbnail for Galaxy. *You can walk through the windows at the front of the bridge of the ship. * Had a pumpkin attached to the old model for Halloween 2016. * In PvP, never let a ship get under you as it is almost impossible to deal damage. * This ship used to be asymmetrical, as the smaller wings are different in size, shape, and position. * This ship was chosen for the Halloween Event 2018 as a remade Halloween Ship and has been remade as the Hallowlight. * At one point, it was the most popular Battleship in the game. * The classic Hawklight has returned for the Black Friday Event 2019 as the Retro Hawklight Category:Ships Category:Battleship Category:Browse Category:PVP Ship Category:Pirate Ship Category:Support Ship Category:All-Rounder Ship Category:Capital Ship